Amistad, Amor, Tristeza y traición
by Exacurian Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto es traicionado por Sakura, pero su nueva amiga Ino lo intenta ayudar pero durante este tiempo sufriran altas y bajas en esta historia... Si ya se talvez es un pesimo Summary pero denle una oportunidad que es mi primer fic y quize acerlo de esta pareja pues me encanta y en realidad hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja!


Amistad, Amor, Tristeza y Traición

Yo: Este es mi primer fic oficial espero les guste es un NaruIno aunque tendrá leves cambios con parejas extrañas pero buenas… Exa: Bueno a nadie le importa… la pregunta del millón es:… ¿Habrá Lemon? Yo: Exa no molestes, pero si, si abra Lemon… Bueno en esta historia Sasuke nunca se fue de la aldea de la hoja, Sakura es novia de Naruto (Exa: por ahora…yo: Cállate! Definitivamente esteba mal de la cabeza al firmar el contrato… Exa: cállate que gracias a mi tienes inspiración… Yo: Pero gracias a ti tengo un dolor de cabeza eterno) bueno ya basta aquí les dejo el fic...

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que le pertenecen a Hishimoto-Sama a mi solo me pertenece la historia

-Personajes hablando-

"Personajes pensando"

Capitulo#1

La Traición de Sakura y el corazón roto de Naruto

Eran las 7:30 pm, Naruto llega a la aldea de su largo viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-sennin (ya saben el de los 2 años de la serie) y decide ir a comprarle algo a Sakura.

- "Voy a ver si le compro algo a Sakura, para ir a preguntarle que quiere hacer en el día de San Valentín"- El Rubio se va caminando sin rumbo fijo buscando un lugar en el cual comprar algo para ´´Su´´ Sakura-Chan-

&&&&&&&&&& Después de una larga caminata &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

/Afuera de la floristería Yamanaka/

-El Kitsune observa el lugar- Bueno Creo que le comprare flores- Se decía en voz alta pero temeroso, ya que esto de las flores no eras su fuerte- Hola Ino- dice el Ojiazul mirando en otra dirección completamente nervioso-

-La chica le habla mientras arregla algo dándole la espalda a la puerta reconoció esa voz-"Kami –sama ¿Por qué trajiste a ese inepto devuelta?" Naruto en estos momentos estoy ocupada-Se da media vuelta para encarar al rubio- No tengo tiempo para ti…-La ojiceleste se quedo muda por lo que sus ojos observaban, un Naruto con una ramera blanca ajustada sin manga, (cosa que hace que se marque mucho ese muy entrenado cuerpo) unos jeans negros ajustados y unas botas ninjas negras, con su banda de la hoja en el cuello-"¿E-es-este es N-Na-ruto? Inner/Ino: Pero que hermoso esta Naruto, ¿Cómo es que la frontuda tiene tanta suerte?"-

-Naruto se preocupa por el silencio y decide levantar la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules a cm de distancia, la distancia es tan corta que ambos pueden sentir la respiración del otro-

Y por ese motivo ambos se sonrojaron brutalmente

-"O por Kami ¿Por qué me acerque a el tanto? Inner/Ino: bésalo, bésalo vamos róbale un beso no pierdes nada total ni le hablas"-

-Etto… venia a comprarte unas flores-dice el rubio sonrojado-

-"Inner/Ino: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii eso es! La frontuda no puede con nosotras" ¿Enserio?- Pregunta Ino con los ojos iluminados-

-Sonríe- Si, son para Sakura-chan-dice el contenedor del Kiuby-

-Quita la mirada y se le apaga ese brillo que parecían tener sus ojos- "Inner/Ino: Maldita Saku-rana (este insulto lo leí en otro fic) ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengamos nosotras"-ah, ok dime cuales- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente-

-Naruto le guiña el ojo- no se dime tu, tu eres la experta- Le brinda una sonrisa marca Naruto-

-La kunoichi no puede evitar un leve sonrojo- Bueno… ¿Qué tal unas flores de árbol de cerezo con unos claveles?-

-Sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que solo él sabe dar- Eso seria Genial-Dice el shinobi muy emocionado-

(Yo: Saltémonos esto: Ino busca las flores, arregla el ramo se lo da a Naruto y este se va en dirección a la casa de Sakura)

/Afuera de la casa de Sakura se puede observar a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos viendo por la desde la puerta una escena que le desgarro el corazón y le partió el alma… A su 'Novia' y a su 'Mejor amigo'… besándose…/

-Sakura….Sasuke… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- dijo el rubio que se va corriendo mientras llora pero no por tristeza, sino por amargura, ira y dolor-

Naruto pasa corriendo e Ino estaba saliendo a botar la basura cuando ve a Naruto tirar el ramo mientras corría y repetía: ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo pudieron?

Ino queda extrañada de la actitud del rubio, El gran Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Llorando?

-¿Qué le pasa?- se pregunta extrañada al ver al rubio pero después observa a Sakura correr tras el rubio- ¿Sakura?

-NARUTO ESPERA NO ES LO QUE PARECE-Grita Sakura desesperada y cansada-

-Naruto se detiene en seco y le grita de la manera más fría y cruel- ¿QUÉ? ¿Me vas a decir que no te estabas besando con Sasuke?, ¿Me vas a decir que esta es la primera y ultima vez que lo haces?, ¡Pues no te creo nada!-Grita el rubio mientras se seca las lagrimas y mira a Sakura a los ojos pero no con sus tiernos y hermosos ojos azules, más bien eran unos ojos rojo-sangre con la pupila rasgada y con una clara mirada de odio-

-¿N-Na-ruto-kun?-dijo la pelirrosa sollozante con lágrimas en los ojos y con un notable miedo-Y-Yo

-'Yo' nada Sakura, 'yo' nada – se seca las lágrimas ¿Sabes algo? (Exa: ella solo sabe su nombre… yo: cállate y no interrumpas… Exacurian: ok) Ahora que lo pienso, puedo apostar que empezaste a ser mi novia para darle celos a tu 'Sasuke-kun'… prácticamente jugaste con mi corazón, No te quiero volver a ver nunca… Sakura-Dijo el Ojiazul mientras se va desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche


End file.
